Avengers Assemble
by PrincessVe
Summary: A group of four are transported to the marvel universe. More specifically, they fall into the Avengers and Loki conflict. How will they react to meeting their favourite heroes? How will they stay together when a villain threatens to tear their group apart? How will they manage their new-found powers? All that they can be sure of is the Avengers will Assemble. I do not own Avengers!
1. Arrival

_**PrincessVe: Hey guys! So, Lucky D gave me this story to complete for her. The first three chapters will be exactly what it was before and from then on is my writeing. I hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky D: Hey guys! This story will most likely be darker than my other ones. Not like where the main character goes through something so DRAMATIC in their lives, but like fighting wise… And a bit more serious, but still with my usual humour. Anyway, here are the pairings for this story: Bruce BannerOC, Loki/OC, Steve Rodgers/OC, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Thor/Jane, Darcy/Clint, Natasha/OC… Some characters may be a little OOC because they are being romantic to other people… EX… Natasha and Loki**

**P.S. I'm changing everyone's age or keeping it the same so… Bruce- 30, Tony- 30, Jane- 25, Darcy- 23, Pepper- 28, Natasha- 23, and Clint- 30...**

Have you ever wanted to kill you brother? Yeah, me too. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gabrielle Alexandra Rosset. My friends call me Minnie though. I just turned twenty-one years old a few weeks ago, but I don't look a day older than eighteen. I'm half-Asian and half-American making me a little smaller than most adults. I'm currently 5'3, and my friends say I'm not gonna get any taller. Probably not… I have straight brownish-red hair that reaches to my elbows with my bangs hanging to the left. My eyes are wide and brown which my brother says makes me look innocent. I have a slightly upturned nose that many people say is like a button. My top lip is quite thin while my bottom lip is slightly full. I'm not fat or skinny, more in between. I have a so-so figure, but guys always tell me that my chest rocks. I usually get my brother to punch them in the face when they say that.

I have three close friends that I know will never stab me in the back. There's my brother, Andrew William Rosset, but we call him Warden. There's my friend, Jay Rosaline Benny, but we call her Shadow, and finally Saraline Draven Comoranda, but we call her Raven.

My brother, Andrew, is actually my half-brother. We have different mom's. He's full American, and about 6'1. He turned twenty-four a year ago, and he hasn't really matured just yet. My brother has dark brown hair that falls into his face when he isn't wearing his beanie, and perfect shining green eyes. His nose is straight, and his lips are thin. He has a muscular figure which he likes to keep in shape which is one of the reasons we call him Warden. All in all, he's every girls dream, and he usually likes to flaunt it in people's faces. He's always overprotective of me which gets on my nerves a lot.

Then there's Jay. She's half-Mexican and half-African. Her skin is dark but not so dark where she's fully black. Her eyes are almost black if not for the brown rings on the ends, and her hair is curly and reaches to the middle of her back. She has two piercings by her eyes which she got when she had been rebelling against her parents. Her nose is a lot like mine except it's not really upturned. She has a nice figure that she usually uses to flirt with guys so she can get a drink. She's the second tallest in our group reaching up to about 5'6. She's a year older than me making her twenty-two.

Finally, we have Saraline. She's American with a little bit of Scottish in her, but she lost her accent when she was six. She's paler than the rest of us, and she usually tries to tan. Her hair is black and short. On the left side, her hair reaches just past her ear, while on the right side, it reaches to her shoulder. It looks really cool on her, and I once tried to have the hairstyle, but it didn't look right. Her eyes are hazel, changing to brown, then green, then a dark blue. Her nose is exactly like mine, and her lips are thin. She has a nice figure, but not as curvaceous as Jay's. She's the third tallest making her 5'5. She's the second oldest, and just turned twenty-three a month ago.

Our lives were perfectly normal. We finished college, raised a bit of money, became roommates, and watched movies together like X-Men: Days of Future Past or Captain America and the Winter Soldier. We expected our lives to continue like this until that one day. The day that our whole world was changed. This is our story.

Andrew held up my phone above his head while I tried jumping to get it back. Dad had just texted me, and I needed to answer him quickly. "Just say I'm sexier than you, and you get it back." My brother said with a laugh making me want to growl at him. I held it in though as I jumped again to get it.

"Please, Warden! I really need to text him!" I pulled the 'Puppy-Dog' face as a last resort knowing that my brother usually fell for it. He seemed to hesitate, and just when I knew he was about to give in, Raven interrupted us.

"Stop fighting, and get ya'll butts over here! It's Movie Night, and I chose Avengers." We both turned to stare at the smirking twenty-three year old. I saw Shadow behind her with a usual frown on her face.

"Haven't we watched that about eight times now?" Shadow questioned as Raven popped the CD into the TV. "Wouldn't it be boring if we watched it one more time?" Raven gasped in fake horror as my brother and I shared a look. Raven and Shadow usually got into stupid arguments that we had to break up. It really just showed that they cared for each other, but sometimes it could turn deadly.

"Avengers could never turn BORING! Just watch and let the magic unfold!" Raven quickly grabbed us until we were all sitting on the couch. Once the movie was on and rolling, we sat quietly. All of us were Marvel and DC fans, and when we were watching a movie by Marvel or DC, we turned serious.

As Loki came onto the screen for the first time, none of us noticed the lighting outside or the rain beating on our windows. We didn't notice until the TV went dark. I groaned in my seat. "Aw man! It's storming." I ignored how my friends rolled their eyes at the whine in my voice. Getting up from my seat, I went to go turn the TV off when a bright light flared and swallowed us all.

Being sucked into a TV was weird. It felt like we were falling down a well, but with no way out. I felt like an eternity passed before my back hit the ground in a surprisingly non painful way. A second passed before I was suddenly bombarded with thoughts that were not my own.

_Why would she dump me? I gave her everything! EVERYTHING! Well, if I can't have her no one will!_

_I don't want to go home. They will be there, and they'll make fun of me! I just want to stay with Daddy and wait till the pain goes away._

_How did I drop into this depression? The man said the only way to stop it would be to die. I don't want to die… But if he says so… I'll do it…_

The voices kept coming, and I didn't know how to tell which one was mine or theirs. I didn't even hear someone calling my name until a hand slapped me across the face. The thoughts seemed to go away as I stared up into Shadow's face. She seemed worried. "Minnie, are you okay? I've been calling your name for the past minute." I ignored her question in favor of sitting up. Looking around, I noticed Raven and Warden looking at me worriedly too.

"I-I'm fine. Where are we?" The voices that preoccupied my mind before seemed to only be whispers in the back of my head, and I could handle that.

"We don't know, but we're definitely in an alleyway. I think New York." This came from my brother, and I gave him a confused look. How could we be in New York? We were in Birmingham, Alabama just a minute ago. My brother seemed to notice my confusion and replied. "I don't know how we got here, but might as well check it out."

I nodded with Shadow and Raven, but I felt slightly nervous of what I would find. The more panic that arose in me made the voices come back even stronger. I winced as I stood up trying to make my panic go away. It worked just slightly. Following my brother, Shadow, and Raven out of the alley, we all stopped in shock as we saw Stark Tower sitting in front of us in all it's glory. My brother seemed to break the silence.

"Oh my god! We're in the Avengers universe! Either that or someone's playing the best prank of all eternity!"

"This can't be a prank, Warden. This looks too real, and it would take a long time just to build that. And no one has the ability to get us in New York in a minute."

"Then that means we are in the Avengers universe, Shadow! Can you believe this Warden?" I ignored the chatting of my friends as more panic rose in me. Don't get me wrong! I dreamed of this day ever since Avengers came out, but I never thought it would happen. Something in me snapped as I heard my friends chatting happily, and the voices in my head only fueled my anger.

"SHUT UP! Can't you see how much trouble we are in? We, we may be in the Avengers universe, but have you even thought of the consequences? We could die, and our family would never even know! This world is always getting attacked by some alien invasion or some power hungry guy, and we could just die in the fight! Hell, we might not even meet the Avengers! We're normal people! Not SHIELD agents!" I took notice of the shocked looks from my friends, and I immediately regretted letting my temper go.

"Gabrielle…" I looked over to my brother who calmly took my hand in his. "That's not going to happen. Sure, we might not meet the Avengers, but I'm not letting any of you die. You're all my family."

"Yeah. We stick with each other, remember? No matter how big the problem, we always help one another." I looked towards Jay as she said this with an unusual smile.

"Don't forget that, Minnie. Besides, if you're worried about all that then we can stay away from SHIELD. Fury is kind of a dick anyway." I laughed at Raven's last sentence before smiling up at them.

"We should get jobs first though… We don't exactly have a place to live right now…" My friends seemed to realize that too as they looked at each other worriedly.

It took a month until we could find a suitable apartment for the four of us. I had gotten a job as a waitress in a cafe called Tatiana's Cafe. It didn't pay much, but it still helped. Raven had gotten a job working as a singer in some bar named Dubstep. The name made all of us laugh as Raven blushed before telling us to shut up. Shadow had gotten a job at a business as the boss's assistant. Jay wasn't one to suck up to her superiors so we all wondered how she got the job. Warden got a job as a mall security cop… That left Jay, Saraline, and I laughing for weeks until we learned that Andrew had a taser, and would taze us without a thought. If you're wondering where we slept for the month we didn't have a house, there was an elderly couple who took us in immediately.

In that month though, we found out that we weren't exactly 'normal' anymore. I learned that the voices in my head were from people all across the world. I also learned that if I got mad enough or concentrated hard enough, I could move things with my mind. I could also control emotions and manipulate people's memories. The last thing was the coolest to me. I could teleport to places if I could imagine them.

Raven was the second one to figure out she wasn't exactly normal. She could bend light and water to her will. When frightened, she can control others by their blood until she's unafraid or safe. When touching someone, she could see their past which was controllable unless she touched their blood. She learned that the hard way. She was also a necromancer but only if she has a blood contract with them. She also learned that the hard way.

Shadow had been the third one to figure out she wasn't normal. She could control certain elements with her body. She could control lightning, electricity, fire, water(which Raven found out about and now they were 'Water Buddies' much to Jay's horror), wind, and she could fly. Imagine her surprise when she was found floating out of bed. Her screams caused the elderly couple to almost have a heart attack.

Finally, Warden found out about his powers. Before I tell you what the are though, you have to understand that Andrew and I were like twins. We even finished each others sentences sometimes so it was no surprise when we found out that Andrew's and my powers were a lot alike. Andrew could place thoughts into someone's mind instead of hearing the thoughts. Instead of being able to move things with his mind, he could form them into different objects with his mind. Instead of changing people's emotions, he could add more or less of the emotion to someone. Instead of manipulating people's memories, he could take away or add memories. He could teleport though.

Yeah. We weren't exactly normal after all.

Nicholas Fury wasn't a cold man. When certain organizations wanted the Hulk, he made sure that they would never find him. When Tony Stark announced himself Iron Man, he made sure that some of the press would lay off. When his fellow agents were sick, he told them that they didn't have to come in that day. When Captain America was found inside that glacier, he made sure that the man out of his time had a place to live. No, Nicholas Fury was not a cold man, but he was a spy.

A spy had to make sure that no one found out his secrets. A spy had to get allies that he watched just to make sure they didn't become a traitor. And a spy had to make sure the world never knew about what existed out of their bubble. So when Nicholas Fury got the call about the Tesseract acting up, he went to the Tesseract. He couldn't afford the world knowing about it. He couldn't afford ANY world to know about it.

Imagine his surprise when he finds out that someone already knew about it. Someone who wanted to rule the world just to be a king. Someone who was much stronger than any human. Someone who was a god.

He had to get allies. He was desperate for allies. He couldn't handle this by himself. He needed heroes, and he wasn't a hero. He knew that he needed the Avengers or the people who would become the Avengers. Nicholas Fury was desperate for help.

As he rode into New York, he didn't pay any attention to the four adults crossing the street. He had already stopped the car. Apparently someone else hadn't. He watched as a van barreled towards the four adults with breathtaking speed. He watched as the shortest one raised her hand and the truck stopped moving. He watched as the truck miraculously moved just above them. He watched as the truck landed gracefully behind them as if it hadn't even flew into the air. He then saw as the male adult grabbed her. He watched as the short girl grabbed the tallest girl and how the tallest girl grabbed the last girl. And then he watched them disappear. And he only knew one thing.

Turning on his cellphone, he immediately dialed SHIELD. He heard the ring go on and on before finally Agent Hill answered. She already knew that the Avengers Initiative was back on so he didn't even hesitate as he spoke to her.

"I want four more people on the Avengers."

"Who, sir?" Nicholas Fury paused in his answer. For the first time since joining SHIELD, he didn't know who these people were.

"I don't know who they are. But I'm going to find them."

**Lucky D: Dramatic way to end the first chapter, don't ya think? Anyway, tell me what you think of my new story! PrincessVe, would you like to add something?**

**PrincessVe: YES! I personally love this! I'm done...**


	2. Discover

Lucky D: Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter except to just enjoy the story! I love feedback by the way. Just don't put any flames! Constructive criticism is allowed though! I do not own Marvel or Avengers… I only own my OC's…

P.S. I give credit to Team Fortress 2 and Starkid….

P.P.S. I'm getting into Polyvore so if anyone is interested in what the characters are wearing…

Gabrielle:  cgi/set?id=128454860

Jay:  cgi/set?id=128455270

Saraline:  cgi/set?id=128455741

Andrew:  cgi/set?id=128456158

It had been a few days since the accident with the car, and I was still reprimanding myself. I couldn't believe that I had just betrayed our existence, but my 'family' kept telling me that they didn't care. As long as none of us were hurt. I kept waiting for the Shield agents to come to our door. No one came… At least not when I was expecting them.

It was my day off from work, and I was in my bed sleeping. My job made me get out of bed early and leave late so the sleep was very much welcomed. My face was to my pillow while my arms were off the bed. At our apartment, I shared a room with Jay and Sara while Andrew got the second bedroom all to himself. In our room, there were three twin beds all crammed into the room. Basically, my bed was right in front of Brie's bed where her feet was almost touching mine, and Jay's bed sat on the other side of the room. I slept peacefully until someone started to knock on our apartment door.

"Ugh!" No one else was here. Jay had gone out to shop for groceries, Brienna had to get to work in the mornings to help set everything up, and Andrew went shopping for clothes for all four of us. He only knew our shirt and pants sizes, mind you! I begrudgingly got out of bed to walk lazily to bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly as the knocking was getting impatient. I didn't want to greet this person with morning breath. Heading to the apartment door, I quickly opened it only to be hit over the head with something hard.

"Wake up. Oh, come one! I didn't hit you that hard." I felt a stinging sensation on my face indicating the fact that this mysterious person had slapped me. Opening my eyes slowly, I received the shock of my life. Agent Hill was staring at me with a serious face. My mouth dropped with surprise. "I see you're awake now. Now we can get the interrogation going."

I gulped. Interrogation? As I stood up with no help from anyone, I looked around to see I was in some grey room. It looked like one of those cop room where they usually bring a suspect in. Agent Hill motioned to the seat across from her, and I quickly sat in it. "Does your name happen to be Gabrielle Rosset?" I should give them a hard time. They did basically kidnap me.

"No. It's Minnie." Agent Hill gave me an annoyed look before checking something off on her clipboard.

"How old are you?" I now knew where she had gotten her information from. Shield obviously knew about the car incident, but they didn't know me. They must have gathered their information from my job. And my job didn't have many of that. Basically just my name and address.

"I'm 123." She glared my way but didn't tell me to stop being a smart-ass. She wrote something down on her piece of paper before continuing.

"Are you a mutant?" I was shocked at the question. So mutants did exist in this world, too. Well, that made sense to me. But of course I wasn't going to answer nicely.

"No. I'm a hummingbird-ostrich hybrid murder bird." I replied with all serious, hoping the smile on my face didn't break through my serious one. I watched as Agent Hill started twitching before she continued with her interrogation. I kept answering her questions with my sarcastic replies before she finally broke.

"OKAY! Look, you need to start answering these questions in all serious or we will do this the hard way." I frowned. I didn't really want to know to know what the hard way was… It was most likely torture and threatening my family. I knew I couldn't handle the latter.

"Fine. Yes, my name is Gabrielle Rosset. I am 21 years old, and I don't know if I'm a mutant. I know that I'm not a hummingbird-ostrich hybrid murder bird though. Yes, I do have family. You know where I live. Yes, I can control my powers, but don't get me angry." Agent Hill stared at me for a second before asking the question that I had dreaded.

"Does your family have powers like yours?" I stayed quiet, but that gave her my answer. I cursed silently in my head as Agent Hill murmured words into her chip. She got up, thanked me for my time, and told me that Fury would be seeing me now. I nodded as she left the room.

"Miss Rosset." I looked up at the sound of Fury's voice. Man, did he look awesomer in person! Fury wasn't one of my favorite characters, but I respected him nonetheless. Respect didn't mean that I wasn't going to give him a horrible nickname though.

"What up, Eyepatch?" Yeah, I know. Totally unoriginal, but it was that or Demoman. Anyone else love Team Fortress 2? Only me? Okay…

Fury glared at me before sitting down in the chair that Agent Hill occupied before. He crossed his arms over his chest while staring at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable as his eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I decided to mess with him a bit. "Is there something on my face? I didn't have time to wash up because SOMEONE decided to knock me out." He merely leaned in.

"Would you like to join the Avengers?" My eyes widened in shock. Me? In the Avengers? I couldn't even kill a fly, and they expected me to harm the Chitauri. "We've checked your file, Miss Rosset. We merely need you to help us understand the enemy mind. We will have you under call though for anytime Shield needs you to help."

I didn't have to fight? Knowing Shield, I would be called needed to anywhere just like Bruce Banner was. If I accepted, they would let me go and most likely get Jay, Sara, and Andrew to fight with me. If I refused, they would probably let me go or keep me here until I accepted. Oh, what the hell!

"When do we start?"

Andrew expected his sister to be at home when he got back. He expected her to be sleeping so he could jump on the bed and wake her. He expected her to scream before she would hug him, and they would laugh until their sides were sore.

He opened the door to their apartment before tripping over the rug. Getting up, he noticed some red stuff on the ground. Feeling a sense of dread gather through him, he pulled out his phone to text the person needed for this situation.

Saraline Comoranda.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasies

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the raging flood

Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood

I'll meet a hero

And then we'll dance 'til the morning light

Dreaming, he'll lead me

Held tight,

Tonight's the night

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life" Saraline finished with a roaring applause. She smiled at them before getting off the stage in a hurry. She had seen the motion from her work friend, Veronica, saying that she got a text. Her friends knew not to text her during work. Unless it was an emergency.

Taking the phone from Veronica, she quickly read the text from Andrew. It was rushed and filled with worry. She quickly sent a reply before grabbing her coat, sending an excuse to her boss, and walked into the windy afternoon. It only took a few minutes until she was entering her apartment door. "What's wrong, Andrew?"

"I have a feeling that that is blood on the floor. It is most likely my sister's. I know that you hate touching blood since it does sound disgusting, but please! Do this for me." Sara stared at her friend before looking down. She felt worried too. Bending down, she looked up at Andrew once before touching the blood.

Saraline was like a shadow in the darkness as she watched Gabrielle turn the corner with a happy smile. She was threatened to tell her friend to not open the door, but she knew that she was merely an onlooker in this. She watched with baited breath when Gabrielle opened the door only to be hit over the head with a hand… Right on the pressure point. The face of Agent Maria Hill came into view and now she understood what was happening.

She was immediately pulled out of the memory as she gasped for breath. Looking up at Andrew, she sent him a frown. "Shield found Minnie." Those three words sent her friend into a cursing fit. He grabbed his jacket, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the apartment. "Where are we going, Warden?"

"We're going to grab Jay, and then we're going to kill every single member of Shield for even touching my sister." Saraline nodded. She was kind of angry by the fact that they kidnapped her friend, but she was known to be able to control her anger like Gabrielle could.

The two adults watched as Jay pulled up in a cab. She stepped out with two bags of groceries in her hand before she stared at them. Looking between the both, she simply asked one question.

"Who dragged both of you to hell and back?"

Lucky D: I know. I know. No Avengers or Loki sadly, but I promise they will be in the next chapter. Also, if any of ya'll got the assumption of what the personality's of these four had, I'm going to make it clear for ya'll.

Gabrielle- The Nice One. She has a heart of gold that is slightly tinted with black because everyone has troubles in their life. She can be quite sarcastic when she wants to be, and she's a horrible liar. When in panic, she usually ends up voicing everything on her mind. She has a habit of saying sorry even when she bumps into inanimate objects. When angry, she usually bottles her anger up inside before something makes her explode. She can be quite sadistic when she wants to be, but whoever she is sadistic to usually forgives her when she says sorry…

Andrew- The Strict One. He can be strict when giving orders which is another reason his friends gave him the nickname Warden. Besides his mean and strict impression, when if he finds you likable or respects you, he lets his guard down allowing you to see the sweet and funny side of him. He likes to flirt with many women, but he is a hopeless romantic at heart just like his sister. When angry, he lets it out first hand before calming down when the source of his anger goes away. Unlike his sister, he never apologizes unless drastic.

Jay- The Bad Girl. Her heart is mostly black with that sliver of gold somewhere. She's the one who rubbed sarcasticness off on Gabrielle. She's a great liar unlike her friend, and she's usually the one who keeps the group out of trouble. When you first meet her, she's a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and a LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! But it's too late. You are already terrified, and she has won.

Saraline- The Grey One. Sara's heart is grey. She's neither gold nor black. She can keep her emotions in check, and she usually talks with a smile. She can be mean, dishing out the harsh truths, or nice, comforting you while you're sad. She never means to lie, but it's an instinct to do so. She genuinely cares for her friends, and loves to argue with them. She can be quite random sometimes, and she sometimes her manners.


	3. Gifted

**Lucky D: Hey guys! In this chapter, the Avengers will most certainly be in it! I know. I'm the author! Anyway, please give some feedback! Constructive Criticism is allowed…. I do not own the Avengers. Only my OC's.**

**P.S. Yes, Gabrielle will still be in her PJ's for the first half… Also, if I'm bad writing Tony Stark or any character in general… I'm really sorry!**

**Gabrielle- cgi/set?id=128606202**

I was still in my pajamas… Who just leaves someone in their pajamas? You don't do that to a person. Oh well. Maybe I can find Loki, if he is already on this death trap. I currently stayed away from the top area where you could walk on. Apparently we were still in water which meant that Loki was not here. That kind of sucked. Maybe Bruce Banner is here.

I blushed at the thought of my superhero crush being here. I mean, don't get me wrong! Loki's hot too, but I'm probably not the girl for him. He can just be my friend! I need new friends anyway… Just tell my friends that.

"Excuse me, miss." I knew that voice. That belonged to Phil! No, his first name is Agent… Have to remember that. Turning around, I saw the bald man in the suit. I immediately remembered his death. Maybe I could save his life…

"Sir? If you're wondering about my clothing, Fury kidnapped me, and didn't allow me to change." His eyebrows rose, and I had the urge to laugh at how ridiculous that looked in person. I didn't look into his mind because that's an invasion of privacy, and I really don't want to know what he thinks of me right now.

"If you want, I could get you new clothes. I'm sure we have some of Natasha's stuff, and if I ask her, she will most likely give some to you." I smiled and nodded at Phil's suggestion. He smiled back before motioning me to follow him. At least, I'm not gonna get lost with him leading me. We continued for a few minutes before we stopped by a door. He knocked slowly as if regretting coming here.

Natasha Romanoff opened the door, and I had to hold in me asking for her autograph. Black Widow was amazing, and I mean come on! If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you want her autograph? "What is it, Phil?" She said this while giving me a judging look. I blushed as I remembered I was only in my pajamas. Well this is an awkward way to meet one of your role models…

"I was hoping that you could lend this girl some clothes. Apparently, Fury kidnapped her. She's most likely one of the four people he wants in the Avengers." They both looked at me as if to ask if Coulson was right. I gave them a sheepish smile while nodding. Natasha's gaze seemed to harden as she stared at me, and I couldn't help myself but to look in her mind.

_What's special about this girl? I hope she can help us in this fight. She doesn't even look older than seventeen…_

"I'm 21 to be exact!" I immediately berated myself. Way to make yourself look insane, Gabrielle. Natasha gave me a surprised look, and I immediately shut out her inner voice. Didn't want to make me look anymore insane by blurting out something to answer what she thought.

After the awkward moment where the three of us just stared at each other, Natasha gathered a few clothing items and gave them to me. I was surprised by the hoodie which said 'Aye. He's Mine', but other than that it was basically a white tank top, grey skinny jeans, and some converse that was just about my size. I sheepishly thanked her before changing in a restroom that Phil pointed out to me.

I felt much better once I was in my new clothing, and I was able to walk around the Helicarrier without feeling self conscious about myself. After a few minutes, I realized something.

"Crap. I'm lost!"

"Shield should really hide the helicarrier better." Andrew ignored the exclamation from Jay in favor of sneaking through the hallways. The only reason that they weren't seen was because Sara had used her light to direct the lights away from them making them in complete darkness.

"The only reason we even found the Helicarrier was because Andrew knew what it looked like. He also knew that it was in a body of water." He also ignored Sara. He really hoped they weren't about to get into an argument. His hopes were flattened when he heard their voices getting louder with each step.

He was about to tell them to shut up when a voice interrupted him. "You three don't happen to be Gabrielle's family, do you?" That stopped his friends from arguing as they all turned to Nick Fury. Andrew was about to attack when Fury held out his hand.

"You're sister has accepted my invitation to be in the Avengers. She also has let it be known that you three have 'abilities' like hers though not of her own accord. I am simply saying, would you like to join the Avengers?"

Andrew, Sara, and Jay stayed quiet for a moment. Jay was a fighter. She always was, and the temptation to fight someone who might be stronger than her was growing. Andrew and Gabrielle always did everything together, and to know that his sister joined the Avengers was enough to accept. For Saraline, she found the temptation to meet her heroes too big to give this up. They all accepted.

"Before you let us in on what's happening, could you tell me where my sister is?" Fury looked at Andrew for a moment before answering.

"I believe she just found her way to the top part of the Helicarrier. She is currently meeting Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers." Right when the words exited his mouth, the three adults ran by him, and he vaguely heard one of them shout about getting their autographs.

I managed to find myself on the top of the Helicarrier. Luckily, we had not took off yet. I hated height, and I hated flying in general. I noticed Natasha up here too, and I was reminded of the film. She must have just gotten back from Calcutta, and had been in her room to either change or just visit. That's when I noticed Dr. Banner.

He was much cuter in person, I noted. He had that rugged kind of look with his stubble and slightly greying hair. Honestly it just added to his handsomeness. I blushed as I realized that I was staring before heading towards him to introduce myself. I hesitated when Steve Rodgers beat me to it before continuing on my way.

"Um… Excuse me?" Both men turned to me as I tried so very hard not to fangirl. "Hi. I'm Gabrielle Rosset. I don't think they had me in the file for the Avengers as I just got recruited." I saw both their eyebrows raise at my last statement before Steve questioned me on it.

"You just got recruited?" I nodded while giving both of them a smile. Holding out my hand for Steve to take, I decided to get the introductions for them out of the way.

"Steve Rodgers, right? My friends a fan." I said while thinking of Saraline before turning to Bruce Banner. He seemed slightly nervous, and I immediately knew that he was worried about the Other Guy. I honestly was a fan of Hulk just as I was a fan of him. "Hello Dr. Banner! I'm excited with working you." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Bruce is fine, Miss Rosset." I blushed at that. No one ever called me Miss Rosset, and if they did, it was most likely because I was in trouble.

"Call me Gabbi or Minnie. Everyone does!" I gave him a smile while silently sending a wave of calmness to him. I could practically feel his nervousness. I could feel that hidden anger, but I tried to ignore it. He visibly relaxed though he looked a bit confused. No doubt about the calmness he just suddenly felt. I was about to chat more when I heard _them_. My family…

"Minnie, ask Cap for his autograph!" Sara's voice…

"Are you kidding? Have they found Loki yet? I want _his _autograph!" Jay's voice…

"You both are psychos. Natasha is the one you should get an autograph from!" Andrew… They were all going to blow our cover! I turned, as did Steve and Bruce, only to be rewarded with the sight of three adults running towards us like it was Comic Con…

"That's my family… I'm sorry for what's about to happen." I said mostly to Bruce than anyone else. Andrew, Sara, and Jay all stopped in front of us while panting before Andrew looked up with a smile.

"Guess who's part of the Avengers too!" I gaped in shock as Andrew rushed to hug me. I knew that he had been worried about me by the tight grip he had. He stepped back before looking around and leaned in.

"Have you met Natasha yet?" His whisper sounded excited, and as I looked around to see Sara chatting with a flustered Steve and Jay simply sizing up a nervous Bruce, I smirked.

"Yep. And she's walking right over here now." He gasped before pushing me away and trying to act cool. I held in my laughter as he smiled that flirty smile of his towards the redhead walking over to us. She ignored him while sending a nod to me.

"Gentleman, ladies, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." I inwardly squealed as she said those lines. I could tell Sara, Andrew, and Jay were having an inward fan-girl and boy moment too at the excited look in their eyes.

I jumped as the Helicarrier powered up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I was shocked to see Bruce smiling at me before his hand lowered to my back, leading me forward. I squealed again in my head, not noticing how the others followed us.

" Is this a submarine?" This came from Steve, and Sara smiled at him. I noticed that they were holding hands though they didn't seemed to notice. The hand on my back disappeared, and I immediately felt the warmth from his hand leave, but I dealt with it.

"Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?" I immediately sent another wave of calmness, and Bruce visibly relaxed. Suddenly, the Helicarrier started rising up, and I stepped back from the edge. Bruce smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, no, this is MUCH worse!"

**Lucky D: Sorry about not updating in a while. I haven't had the time with writing a report for school. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
